


时代广场之上

by 2water



Category: The Maze RunnerRunner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	时代广场之上

简单浏览邮件大意后，Dylan敲击键盘回复经纪人。新的工作源源不断，充实的同时也让他因忙碌感到有些无奈。  
身后响起浴室门打开的咔哒声，和积攒的水汽一瞬间释放的空气流窜声。Thomas趿拉着拖鞋走出来，他一丝不挂，白皙的皮肤因泡澡的水温泛着粉红。不满地注视Dylan的背影片刻，他直接挤进男人和电脑桌之间，坐到Dylan的大腿上。  
“嘿！”视线猛然被遮挡，Dylan好笑地拍上对方的后背，“你怎么什么都没穿？”  
“别看邮件了。”金发男人把脑袋靠近恋人的肩窝，湿漉漉的头发沾湿了灰色纯棉布料。  
“是工作上的邮件。”  
“嗯哼，这种时候，就别工作了。”Thomas直接环抱住Dylan的脖子，嘴唇蹭在他健壮的侧颈，身子完全卸掉力气挂上去，像只没脾气的猫。  
“像你一样 彻底把工作抛到脑后开开心心做自己的事？”Dylan捏了捏对方侧腰的肉，什么都没抓起来。  
“那也不错，我们一同淡出演艺圈，那样就算手牵手走在街头也不会被人拉住要求合照，也不会被拍下照片刊登上新闻了。”

Thomas又扭又蹭地磨了一会儿后，Dylan露出为难的神情，“那个...宝贝儿，你穿上件衣服吧？这个天气会着凉的。”  
“你身上很暖和。”  
“是......”黑发青年耷拉了眉毛，“你这么光着身子，害得我又硬了。”  
果然，宽松长裤下一个硬邦邦的东西抬起来，顶上Thomas的大腿。  
“那就做吧。”金发男人没怎么意外，黏糊糊地亲了上去。

这两天在纽约，两个人做了没有十次也有八次了，生活就是做爱，洗澡，进食的循环。认识Dylan前，Thomas曾觉得与恋爱对象过多的性行为是一种低俗的表现，可他已然变了观念。他喜爱与Dylan做爱，在任何地方，任何场合。喜欢亲吻，拥抱，抚摸，喜欢对方的阴茎留在自己体内的温度，喜欢对方情欲中染红的表情。他甚至希望Dylan就那么一直埋在里面，两个人永远结合着，成为一体。  
或许是他们太久没见了。几个月来，两个人各自过着各自的人生，Dylan的片约一部接一部，Thomas则逛遍了伦敦所有好玩的店。两个人完成各自的工作，传出各自的绯闻，在各自的交友圈中玩耍，似乎毫无交集。  
秘鲁夏日的夜晚，Thomas独自坐在街头长椅听着商店传出与天气十分不符的音乐感慨世界之大时，Dylan的短信还是卡着零点到达了。  
“圣诞快乐，宝贝儿，期待与你见面❤”

“别戴套了，直接射进来。”Thomas在舌尖交缠中含含糊糊地说。Dylan嘴里还有晚饭后喝的红酒味道，带着些醉人的氤氲气息。  
男人将身上点火的恋人整个抱起来，走了几步在落地窗前放下，粗鲁地将人转过去背对自己。Thomas没什么力道地挣扎了几下，也就任他将身体按在冰凉玻璃上。

下方是纽约的夜晚，一条条闪亮的灯河，川流的车辆，夜空映照着光雾变成紫红色。他们选的酒店可以望见时代广场的位置，那里不时变换闪烁的光色，若不是房间隔音效果好，或许还能听到欢呼尖叫和鼓动的音乐。  
“要是现在有航拍机从这边飞过，明天我们就该上头条了。”Dylan亲吻着Thomas紧绷的后背，手掌揉捏丰圆的臀部，不怀好意地调笑道。这话果然让Thomas下意识紧张起来，扯过旁边的米白色窗帘遮住自己的下身。  
Dylan笑笑褪下裤子，在掌心吐上唾沫撸动了几把阴茎，又沾着唾液和前液揉了揉Thomas柔软收缩的穴口，就顶腰直接捅了进去。  
“嗯——”尽管两天来的性交已让后穴适应，可没有扩张直接插入自然是有些疼的。Thomas小声哼唧了一下，也就随Dylan去了。抽插摇晃中，快感也漫上来。他们太过熟悉彼此的身体，知道龟头该向哪个点撞击最能引起身体的战栗，知道肠肉该在哪个时机缩绞最能吸出双腿的颤抖。纽约就在他们身下，背后则是无休无止的操弄，仿佛他们将性爱展示给全世界观赏。  
“哈...哈...Dyl.......再快点，”Thomas扭转上身同他亲吻，吸吮啃咬到嘴唇都红肿欲滴。湿热的后穴让Dylan上瘾，他扣住对方肩头快速摆动腰臀撞击，囊袋相拍，前液在穴肉和阴茎的摩擦间也咕叽咕叽泛起水花，偌大空旷的酒店房间中回荡着断气似的急促喘息和淫靡的水声。  
手探向前握住Thomas的阴茎撸动，惹得内壁又一阵绞榨，吸得Dylan头顶嗡嗡作响，身体也覆上男人精瘦的后背，留了短络腮胡的下巴在对方白皙的皮肤上蹭出一片红潮。

两个男人在快感中驰骋，身体疯狂地摇晃震颤，头发散了一脸，裸露的身体透过玻璃窗一览无遗。而想西南方看去，人群集结在街道，脸上挂着期冀的笑容聚在金属栏杆后，望着安保人员来来往往。  
“十——九——八——七——六————”

“啊...Dylan，操——”Thomas被颠得扶不住窗户，双腿不自觉地夹紧，上身紧绷，靠近Dylan怀中痉挛着达到高潮，白浊喷在玻璃上，色情地缓缓淌下。  
“五——四——三——二——”  
身后的黑发男人在抽搐湿滑的肠道内抽插数下，也将微凉的精液灌入恋人体内。  
“一！！！”

远处有彩色的烟花炸开在空中，照亮这个绚烂的夜晚。  
“新年快乐，Tommy。”Dylan吻吻恋人汗湿的肩头。  
Thomas在恍惚的余韵中感到有些悲伤，他永远不可能和Dylan挽着手臂站在人群中倒数数字，在大屏幕蹦出2019时与他相拥而吻。他们只能远远地，在高处，羡慕着那些平凡的幸福。  
Thomas有时恨极了自己的职业，一个演员，一位公众人物，你不能和曾经的同性同事就那样不管不顾的陷入爱情，在阴暗的角落纠缠交合。可他也明白，这份工作让他遇见了Dylan，把那个六年前还算清瘦的大男孩带到面前。那个蹦跳着，满脸欣喜，冲上来挡在自己前往洗手间道路上的男人，谁能想到能将他吃得这么死呢？  
“又一年过去了。”Thomas望着夜空喃喃说道。  
“是啊，又一年了。”Dylan察觉到恋人那层阴郁的气氛，便抽出下身将人转过来和自己面对面。内射的半透明精液从未闭合的穴口流出来爬上大腿，性爱后的身体在房间中感到有些发冷，漫起鸡皮疙瘩。光裸的躯体在黑暗的酒店中拥抱交叠，用彼此的体温温暖对方。  
“一年又一年，会这样持续下去的。”黑发男人亲吻耳旁那头潮湿的金发，嗓音有些沙哑。  
“嗯。”Thomas把脸埋在Dylan颈窝中，闷声回答着点点头。

靠墙小桌上的电脑屏幕亮起来，一封封邮件提示弹出窗口。  
【新年快乐，Dylan！也帮我跟Thomas问声好，反正他肯定不会看手机的。——KAYA】  
【嘿，兄弟，新年快乐！——WILL】  
【你怎么不接电话？需要我寄箱套子过去吗？——TYLER】  
【祝新的一年爱情与工作顺利。——KIHONG】  
【2019年啦！新年快乐哦！顺便一提，Nowlin把高热代码的剧本写出来了，要了解一下吗？——WES】

“我们上床上去吧？”Dylan晃了晃怀里不吭声的人。  
“Dyl，我好爱你......”Thomas手臂的力量加大了些，勒在Dylan长了些肉的腰间一阵酸痛。  
“我知道，宝贝儿。”  
“.......新年快乐。”金发男人猛然把重量挂上来，颀长的双腿缠在恋人腰部，低垂脖颈，献上新的一年第一个深吻。

 

END


End file.
